


Date Night

by a_q



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/F, F/M, Genderplay, Makeup, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/pseuds/a_q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's make-up problem ruins Natasha's evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

_”Pepper! Answer! I know you are there. Pepper!”_

”Ignore him,” Nat said and pulled the zipper down on Pepper's little black dress. ”You're busy tonight.” 

_”Pepper. Pepper. Pepper.”_

”You know he won't stop until I answer,” she said and kissed her before pulling back. Nat sighed and let her slip free from her hold. She sat down on the armchair, propping her legs up. She had been on the job all day and she had hoped for a bit of fun before heading out again. No such luck. 

”Isn't he supposed to be with Banner tonight?”

”Yes. They probably had a spat about the snacks or something,” Pepper said and reached to push the flashing icon on the screen. ”What's the matter Tony?”

_”I burnt off my eyebrow!”_

”And?”

_”I want to go out with Banner!”_

”And?”

_”I only have a half an eyebrow!”_

Pepper rolled her eyes at the screen and Nat tried not to laugh out loud.

”Tony, would you like me to draw you an eyebrow?”

_”I'll be right there!”_

”If he's coming, I need a drink,” Nat said and got up. “A big one.” 

”Make one for me too, please?”

Nat nodded and walked to the bar. She picked the ingredients for a martini and watched Pepper fish her shoes under the coffee table. Her bra showed where Nat had managed to undo the dress. Red satin, black trim. Nat sighed again and splashed more vodka in the shaker. If Pepper had her bra on ten minutes after Nat had walked in, it was a sure sign of a wasted evening.

When Tony marched in, Nat had settled back in the armchair and sipped her martini. She watched quietly as Pepper got down to work to fix Tony's eyebrow. Her hands were magical, Nat never grew tired of watching her. She had splayed the make-up kit on the coffee table and it filled the whole surface. Which was curious, because Pepper didn't use that much make-up. Natasha looked at the items closer. Most of the things were used, but she was sure she had never seen colors like those on Pepper. Much too bright, even for evening wear.

”Only one fixed eyebrow will look stupid,” Tony complained. “Can't you do them both?”

”It will be fine like this. Keep your head still,” Pepper said and plucked with a quick moves around the spot Tony had claimed was scorched. Nat saw nothing wrong with his eyebrows, but she kept out of this. Pepper's patience for Tony was ethereal, hers not so much.

”I think I burnt the eyelashes too.”

”No you didn't,” Pepper said firmly. She let him go and leaned to take her drink, sipping it quick. ”Where did you planned to go with Bruce?”

”Oh you know,” he said, waving vaguely at the window. ”To town, somewhere.” 

”Ah-ha. You haven't actually asked him if he wants to go anywhere, have you?”

”Well I can't ask him with one crooked eyebrow, can I? He'll think I'm joking.”

Nat stifled a sigh and gulped half of her drink at one go. She knew that tone. Tony would squeeze more favors out of her, this would take all evening, and then Pepper would be exhausted. No chance of getting her out of that bra then. What a waste of time. She leaned to take one of the tubes of mascara on the table. There was at least ten of them, different kinds. She looked at the tube. Chanel, waterproof, black. It was a good mascara, she had used it. 

”Do my eyes, that's all, look, one eyebrow fixed but not the other? That's plain strange.”

”Don't even try,” Pepper said, leaning to slip the tweezers back to their slot in the kit before getting up from the sofa. ”I know what you are up to. You want to bat your lashes at Bruce, get him do something he doesn't want to do. If I do your lashes, it's an unfair advantage.” 

Nat perked, straightening up. Now this was the tone she liked, the calm no-nonsense one Pepper used in the press conferences. It was her business tone. Pepper might kick Tony out, which would be great. Pepper walked over to her, squeezing next to her on the armchair. Nat wrapped her arm around her waist, pulling her closer. 

”And we are busy. As you can see,” Pepper added, reaching to fish the olive out of Nat's glass. She ate it with care. Nat smirked in reply and downed the remnants of the drink. There was hope still. But of course Tony ignored everything that didn't fit with what he wanted. He sat deeper down, plopping his feet on the coffee table and stretching his arms, getting comfortable. 

”Fine. If you won't do my eyes, I can't go out with Bruce, and I have to sit here with you all evening. Proceed. I want to see some kissing. Use tongue, would you? Gives a nice visual.”

Nat wondered how much trouble she would get in if she poked his eyes out with the sterling silver cocktail pick. Probably a lot. Pepper might not approve.

“I'll do your eyes, if that gets you out of here,” she said and set the empty glass on the floor. “And I mean out. A peep from Jarvis and you'll wake up tomorrow with your eyebrows shaven clean off.” 

“You might not want to do this. He's a bit particular,” Pepper said. 

Nat shrugged. Of course he was particular, that went without saying. No one was as high maintenance as Stark. She picked a mascara tube from the table without looking. 

“Don't take that one, take Dior, it's is his favorite.” 

She changed to the one Pepper pointed at and uncapped the tube. The color was deep black, she had used this one too. It held well, but the wand was a bit clunky. She looked at Tony, considering for a second how to do this. He smirked at her. She was sure even a single clump would give him enough reason to stick around and complain more. So she opted on straddling his lap, because that way she could tilt his head against the headrest and he wouldn't be able to twitch around, smudge the mascara. It also gave him a good view to her cleavage, but that was a small sacrifice. It helped if he fixed on something. She uncapped the mascara, wiping the excess on the trim. 

“So all this make-up is yours,” Natasha said, pulling his eyelid gently so she could press the wand against the roots. “You don't know what moderation means at all, do you? Look down.” She swiped up with a steady motion. 

“You haven't seen the bigger make-up kit,” he said. “That's all Pepper's.” 

“No, those are all yours too,” Pepper said. “You wrote your name on it.”

“Lies,” Tony scoffed and tried to blink. 

“Do. Not. Blink,” she warned. “And touch my ass and lose a hand,” she added calmly, rolling the wand up along the lashes for the second coat. His hand flopped back to the sofa. She finished the right eye and leaned back to take a look. No clumps. And Pepper was right, adding mascara on him was a definite game changer. Poor Banner had no chance. 

Nat dipped the wand back to the tube and turned her attention to the left eye. 

“You know, Pepper doesn't do it like that,” Tony pointed out when she tugged his eyelid up. “She goes side to side, not up and down.”

“No back-seat applying,” Natasha said and rolled the wand up along the lashes in one smooth swipe, waited for a second and did it again to add the second coat. “There. You are good to go.”

“You can't leave it like that, you have to do the eyeliner too,” he said. “Pepper always adds the eyeliner.”

Nat sighed and leaned back, capping the mascara tube. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Pepper shaking from laughter, hand over her mouth. “Does she now?”

“I tried to warn you, he's particular,” she managed through the laughter. “Try the Chanel. It looks good on him. And you look good doing that.”

“Hear that? Pepper says,” Tony pointed out and smirked, settling deeper in the sofa. “Not the brown Chanel, the black one. Oh, and can you do those lines that swoop at the end?”

“Cat eye? Absolutely not. Poor Banner will have a heart attack.” Nat said and turned to look at Pepper again. She sniffled from laughter, wiping her face. “I'm going to need another drink. A big one.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Just Stay The Same (The What You're Searching For Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563317) by [samalander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samalander/pseuds/samalander)




End file.
